


Not who you expected

by cactipresident



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e13 love hurts coda, M/M, Season 11, rewrite of last few scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was a bit pissed at the forced feeling of the Amara/dean romance plot line. So I changed a few thing in the latest episode.</p><p>Or</p><p>Dean's heart desire is a bit more shocking to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not who you expected

**Author's Note:**

> I am shipping trash.
> 
> Also I have absolutely nothing against Amara/Dean, It just isn't my particular cup of tea.

“ You find anything yet?” Dean called, hearing the steps of someone heading down the stairs. When he got no response from his little brother he turned around expecting to see the looming shadow of Sam through the plastic covering, instead he saw a smaller shape making it’s way to him.

“Who- Cas?” The hunter watched as his friend peeked through the curtain, standing still with an eerily blank face. “ What the hell man? At least call before you show up out of the blue! We’ve been worried sick and… oh…” Suddenly it all clicked, Dean side eyeing the knife in the wood on the other side of the room.

“Hello Dean.” The gravelly voice of his friend called, sounding just slightly off. Too much infliction on the words. “ You are not alone. I feel it too, the longing in your heart. It’s almost too much to bear.”

The hunter scoffed, looking from the angel to the knife as he took a step forward, Cas mirroring his steps. “ Please, you don’t have a heart. Qareen.” He stared at the monster head on waiting for it’s reaction to him knowing what it was. The creature pretending to be Cas just titled it’s head like he used to do when something puzzled him.

“ Why does it matter who I am? The love you feel for me is cloaked in shame, you are ashamed of what you feel for me. Why are you still fighting it?”

Dean’s step falter for a second. He quickly looks away then back at the creature. “I’m not going to lie, Cas has a hold on me. The man walks into the room and it takes everything I have not to tell him. But you? You’re just a cheap imitation. You have nothing on me.” With that Dean dashes for the knife, quickly stopped by the rough calloused hand that raised him from hell. He managed to reach the knife but watched as the Qareen twisted his hand to get him to drop it. He winced as he yanked his arm away, backing slowly away from the heart stealing creature. 

The Cas look alike stalked after him, eyes on his chest. Quickly thinking as it came closer he grabbed a metal sheet holding it up to stop the death punch coming his way. He didn’  
t count on the blow still affecting him as the Qareen punched through the metal throwing him off balance. While he tried to quickly steady himself he felt the rough hands wrap around his neck before throwing him on the makeshift table in the room. Eyes wide he struggled against the grip, his green eyes meeting the striking blue that held him still.

Cas lifted his arm up, ready to deal the final blow. Dean struggled harder knowing he couldn’t die like this. They had too much work to do, they had to stop Amara. He couldn't die because of a magic STD!

Suddenly the pressure on him was released. “ W-what? He coughed out, falling off the table he was held on. He turned to watch the fake Cas look at him in surprise. His own eyes mirrored the shock as he saw the Cas scream as he slowly came apart, disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

 

“Dean!” Dean turned, eyes still wide as he looked at his little brother calling his name as he ran in. “ Are you alright?!”

Dean just looked around the room, shock not wearing off. “ Yea. Yea I’m fine!” He patted his brother on the shoulder walking out in disbelief.

__________________________________________________________________

“So who was it? Bach or Simpson?”

His head lifted slightly confused, “what?”

“The Qareen.” Sam answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It probably was but the whole encounter made the night seem almost surreal.

“ Uh…” For a second he debated not telling him, but his brother deserved to know. If he didn’t want anything to do with him after this he’d deal with it. They always did. “ It was neither. It was Cas.” He watched closely, wanting to catch every reaction his brother gave. When Sam only nodded and returned to packing he had to find out what that was about. “ What you’re not surprised?”

“And you are?” Sam asked, looking up at his big brother. Dean just sputtered, giving Sam an even more confused look. Sam just sighed and continued. “Look you can’t help who you love, and it’s kind of been obvious to like everyone else. I mean before you got the mark, me and Charlie had a betting pool on when you two would figure it out.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“No, really. But seriously Dean, It doesn’t matter that you like Cas. You’re still my brother.”

“I… Thank you, Sam.” Sam just smiled back before he got a mischievous glint in his eye 

“So when are you telling him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope i made it as close to the actual characters as I could, might write another chapter were Dean tells Casifer without realizing it's casifer


End file.
